I'll Bring You Flowers in The Pouring Rain
by awsomekiwihere1213
Summary: /Written for Challenge, AU, OOC, All Human/It's Bella and Edward's wedding, and Alice is feeling sad. Jasper tries to find out why. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Twilight saga.**

**(This was written for a challenge at FF(dot)net/topic/62071/16010228/1/)This is dedicated to someone who has passed away. The fan fiction has nothing to do with their situation, but I put in my best effort and quality into this. Ave Atque Vale.**

The crowd cheered and clapped in delight as the newlywed couple kissed lightly. Bella Swan, now Cullen, laughed as she and Edward Cullen pulled apart. The DJ started to play a slow, romantic song as Edward and Bella begun to dance.

The Reception Hall was gorgeous. A high ceiling, with delicate, crystal chandeliers hanging from various places, the biggest and most impressive one above the center of the room. There were three doors that led to other rooms, including the all-you-can-eat buffet, and those rooms led down to the Country Club's main lobby. The walls and floor were made of white polished marble, and a high table had been set up at the front of the room for the bride, groom, the best men, the parents and the bridesmaids. In front of the table was a square of space cleared out for a dancing floor, which was being currently occupied by Edward and Bella for their first dance as a married couple. On the opposite side of the room from the high table, two elegant French doors were opened to the garden outside, thought this might have been a more beautiful sight if the sky wasn't threatening to soak them all with rain.

Alice Cullen smiled as she glanced at her brother and his new wife. It seemed that lately everyone was getting married. Two weeks ago it had been their friends Jessica and Mike Newton's wedding, and now Edward and Bella were married. Even Alice's other brother, Emmett, was engaged to the beautiful Rosalie Hale. Alice sighed. Her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, was her true love, she was sure of it. She loved every minute she spent with him, and she was sure he did, too. So why hadn't he asked her to marry him? She sighed again. He was probably just taking his time, waiting for the right moment to ask her. Still, she couldn't help but feel a wistful longing when she saw the sparkling rings on other girl's hands.

The room was stating to grow stuffy, the air full of smells of hot food, sweat, and the slightest hint of alcohol from the open bar in the corner. The music playing had changed to an 80's song that only the older people in the room were dancing along to. Alice couldn't find Jasper anywhere. _Maybe he went outside_….she thought. With a muttered excuse, she walked out to the garden.

_Hmm…he doesn't seem to be here. It's nicer here than in there, thought. I think I'll stay out here for a while. _She sat down on a smooth stone bench. _Too bad it looks like it's going to rain…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasper looked around the room. He couldn't find Alice anywhere. He had searched almost everywhere, and he still couldn't find her.

"Looking for someone?" A voice from behind him asked. He turned around to find Bella, the bride, with a charming smile on her lips.

"Hi Bella! Great wedding. Have you seen Alice?" He greeted her.

"Thank you Jazz. I just saw Alice, she was headed outside." Bella's expression turned more serious. "I think she was upset by something, you might want to go talk to her."

"Ok, thanks." _Why would she go outside? The sky looks as thought it'll start raining at any second. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey" a soft voice behind her interrupted Alice's thoughts. She turned to see Jasper. He held a Bouquet of white Lily flowers, which all the bridesmaids had been given. "I brought you flowers." He smiled as he sat down next to her. She smiled weakly back at him.

"Why are you so sad Alice?" he tried to brush a stray hair out of her face, but she turned away.

"I-It's nothing Jasper." She tried to smile, but it still looked sad.

"Alice, I love you. You know that. Please tell me what's going on."

She sighed "It's just that……It kind of seems like everyone is getting married lately, or engaged."

Jasper nodded, understanding. "And you're upset because I haven't proposed yet."

She looked embarrassed and a little guilty. " It's just that….we both know that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, and we are in love, but I want to get married." She looked up at him "I want to be able to introduce myself as Mrs. Whitlock, Jazz."

He put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. She raised her head so that they could kiss. Just as his lips touched hers-

It started pouring. As in, buckets and buckets of water rained down on them.

They both pulled apart, surprised. For a moment neither of them said anything, and then Alice started laughing, and Jasper joined in. He gabbed her hand and together they ran for shelter to a small, wooden gazebo at the center of the garden. Alice giggled, shaking her wet hair out of her face.

Jasper faced Alice. He took her hand and went down on one knee. From the ground, he grabbed the bouquet of lilies. Alice gasped. Among the flowers, a small white box lay perfectly hidden, unless you were looking at it from above.

"Mary Alice Cullen, I love you. I have loved you since we first meet, and I want to love you and stay with you forever. Will you marry me?" Jasper grinned. His hair and shirt were soaked, ad he was dripping water, but Alice thought he had never looked better.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my God, Yes!" She jumped up and down, shrieking. She hugged Jasper as he stood up, and he pulled her in for the kiss they had almost shared before the rain had started pouring.


End file.
